Eyes of Green
by Crimso
Summary: September, 1983. Everything has been peaceful in Hinamizawa ever since Rika and her friends broke fate. Yet, as the days go on, Keiichi begins to think that his best friend, Mion, is hiding something... something that could destroy their happiness forever. With that in mind, Keiichi decides to get to the bottom of it. Some secrets were never meant to be shared... GED rewrite, MxK .
1. Prologue

_Eyes of Green_

Darkness coated the forest of Onigafuchi, preventing eyes of many from seeing the ground in front of them. Through the treetops, some silver moonlight leaked onto the ground in some spots, which did make it possible for some to see, but unfortunately, the trees covered most of the moon. It was a rare sight to see the full moon in all its glory in the forest, but it was a treasure to those who did see it. The easiest spot to see the moon from the forest was from a tall cliff that hung further away from the village and deep into the dark woods, where most dared not to go. The few that did, though, never made it quite far enough to reach this spot that could only be described as magical from the way the silver moon glowed onto the ground. The stars danced alongside the glowing moon in their fiery glory, not a single one hidden by neither the trees nor the clouds. In fact, on that day, there were no clouds in the sky. It was truly a rare and beautiful sight.

On that very cliff sat a figure of a young woman, gazing up at the moon before her, seeing how it glowed onto her. She let out a sigh as she studied the sight in the sky. Perhaps the moon reminded her of sad memories, or maybe she was just feeling particularly melancholic at that point. She stood as still as stone, just gazing up at the stars and the moon that shone above her, far from her reach. Yet, as she did so, one of her hands rested on a large sword that lay by her side, one that's blade shimmered with the moon's reflection.

"Mother," said a voice from behind her, "you do this every time the moon shines at its fullest. I have not seen a full moon without you gazing at it from this very cliff. And each time, I wonder to myself what you're thinking, and I never can quite figure it out."

The woman turned around, gazing at the figure behind her. Behind her was a girl that looked to be a few years younger than her, perhaps just below twenty years of age. The woman herself looked a year or two older than twenty, but it was hard to judge. The citizens of Onigafuchi and near had learned that looks could be deceiving.

The woman simply sighed. "Aoi, have you ever looked at the full moon from outside the cave?"

Aoi—the younger girl—nodded. "I have. "

"Then you must have noticed how the trees above block the full view of the moon, haven't you? The glow shines down through the trees, but it's impossible to see the whole sight," the woman said.

Aoi hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, but—"

"—But?"

The younger girl sighed. "Yes, Mother. I can't see the moon from there. It's easier here."

The woman nodded. "Exactly. Now, how many demons in the forest do you think get to see the full moon?"

Aoi paused. After pondering the question for a few moments, she answered. "…I don't think any of them can see the full moon."

"Yes, none of them can. When I was younger and living further down there…" The woman pointed one of her fingers at a spot covered by trees. "I never saw the full moon. I saw the glow through the trees, and I wondered to myself what exactly the full sight would look like. It wasn't until when I started to come up here that I actually got to see it." She looked back towards the moon, taking in its beauty. "It's amazing. I feel lucky being one of the few that get to see it. Aoi, you should feel the same way. It's just you and me."

Aoi looked puzzled. "Mother, are you sure there isn't a way to see the full moon from down there? I'm sure there has to be some way to take a look."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sure. I explored all over the forest looking for a spot when I was younger, and I can tell you I found nothing at all. One of my good friends who took care of me when I was younger told me he had never seen the full moon until he came up here. He's no longer alive, so he doesn't count. Of the demons that live in the forest now, I can assure you that you and I are the only ones who have seen the full moon from such a clear angle."

Aoi stepped forward and took a good look at the glowing moon before her. "Just you and I, huh…" She sighed. "There's no one else around here, no one else to know…"

"No one comes around here anymore," the woman said. "They get close enough, but… This area is abandoned."

"Mother, you know why that is."

"I know why that is," repeated the woman. "I very well know why that is. But it's better if it's just the two of us that get to share this sight. I want you to look up and know that you're lucky, Aoi. There will always be stronger demons in this forest, but you, Aoi, are more knowledgeable with the image of the full moon burning brightly in your mind. It is unlikely that you'll come across another demon that knows the image you see here in your lifetime."

Aoi went quiet as she acknowledged what her mother was saying and took her time to study the sight before her. Was it true that she was one of the only demons in the whole forest of Onigafuchi to be able to see such a sight? It was truly beautiful. She wished that she could share the sight with everyone, but for her mother's sake, she knew that she couldn't do that. Or perhaps, for the other demon's sake, she knew she couldn't do that. If a demon went anywhere near this place, then…

"Is that all that's on your mind, Mother?" Aoi asked. "That can't be all you think about when you look at the moon until it fades each time it's full. I know that more thoughts have to be on your mind in order to sit there and look for that long. It's just how you are."

The woman cracked a small grin that lasted just for a few moments. "You know me well. It's not the only thing I think about, no."

"Then what else do you think about?" she asked.

Her mother sighed. "I think about every other time I've sat underneath the moon and took in its beauty. The number of times I've done that is endless…"

Aoi frowned. "So you think about other times that you've sat there and looked at the moon, thinking about other times you've sat there and looked at the moon, thinking about how many other demons got to see the moon? That's complicated."

A small giggle sounded out from the woman. "No, before I started coming up here with you. Ages before I had you, Aoi. I saw the moon when I was much younger, too. That's what I think about when I see the moon. It's like I'm sitting just like at did at those times, underneath the moon…"

Aoi frowned. "Even after a hundred times you refuse to tell me your past, Mother. I know nothing about your childhood or the meaning behind your ambition. It just makes no sense to me, but I know you're doing it for good…"

The woman stood up from the edge of the cliff, taking a moment longer to look into the moonlight and gaze at its beauty. "I give you the same answer every single time, Aoi. It's not time yet to tell you. All that you need to know is that I'm doing it for good, not out of evil. And that is what you understand, so I'm satisfied. Perhaps one day I'll tell you my story."

"Before I die?" Aoi said.

"Yes, certainly before the forest turns to ash along with us."

The woman bent down and picked up the katana at her side, clutching it tightly to her. Her daughter's eyes ran down the shining blade and to the hilt. Vines bundled around it kept a glowing stone in place, one that seemed to have all the colors of the random waving around like pure liquid inside its surface. Near the end, another vine was tied around, but at the end of the vine laid a long, curved bone from someone's rib. She had never once asked who the rib belonged to for she knew her mother would tell her that it was a story for later, so it was just another mystery about her mother Aoi was sure she would never know, for she wasn't convinced that she would live long enough to see the forest turn to ash.

"Let's go, Aoi," the woman said. "I've done enough thinking for tonight and I have other, more important goals to accomplish that won't get done on their own."

Aoi nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Aoi waited for her mother to turn around and start to disappear into the trees before she started to follow her, thoughts swirling in her mind about what her mother had just told her. Yet, there was still something that didn't make sense, something that was still missing.

"Mother?" Aoi called out.

The woman stopped. "Yes?"

"If you can't tell me the whole reason behind your actions, can you at least give me an idea about why you're doing this? Please." Just this, Aoi hoped. Her mother never spilled her secrets, not even to her, but as long as she could get a hint… Then maybe she would get a little bit closer to figuring her mother out.

The woman did not turn around. Instead, she stood there in complete silence. Aoi was beginning to lose hope, but it was after a few moments that her mother spoke up. "It's to fix a mistake that I made."

Aoi blinked. "A mistake? What kind of mistake?"

"A fatal one," answered her mother. "One that killed others along with myself. I live now, but only to complete my mission. That mistake killed who I was."

Aoi was now even more puzzled than before. What could that possibly mean? "Mother, when did you make this mistake?"

Her mother sighed. "Aoi, I don't know." She turned around to look at her daughter in the eye, pain filling her own. "I don't know when the mistake happened, be it at the beginning of my tale or the end. I just don't know."

As Aoi took in her mother's words, she realized something. Her mother didn't understand herself any better than she did. Perhaps she knew the reasons behind her actions, but there were many mysteries about herself that even she couldn't solve, no matter how hard she tried. She looked at the ground beneath her, at her toes squirming about in the cool grass beneath her. If her mother didn't know who she was any better than she did, then perhaps she should stop asking questions. If she were to ask anymore, it seemed like she would never get a complete answer. How could her mother answer a question completely that she herself didn't even know the answer to?

Sensing that her daughter was done talking, the woman looked ahead into the darkness of the trees. "Now, come. Let's go."

Aoi simply nodded and tried to banish anymore questions she had about her mother, but even as she tried to do so, more remained. What was the mistake she made? Why was what she was doing going to fix it in any way? Who did the mistake kill? Perhaps most importantly, would her mother even be able to fix that mistake?

There were just too many questions she would never learn the answer to.

~~~~X~~~~

**Crimso's Corner V4.1**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of **_**Eyes of Green.**_** For those of you who don't know, EOG here is my rewrite of my original fanfiction: Green-Eyed Demon. Except, this one is about four times as long and way more complicated. For those of you who DO know and HAVE read the original story, please don't spoil anything for the people who are just reading this! I know that there will be several shocking twists for you guys too, as this isn't the same as the Green-Eyed Demon you know. The first part is based off of the original fanfiction with several changes that manage to change most of the storyline, and the second through fourth parts are completely new content. I hope that you'll enjoy!**

**There are a few things you should expect to see from me. One, things in my story don't happen suddenly, so expect buildup. Two, KeiMion. Yeah, you knew that though, I'm sure. Three, backstory. A lot of it. Just look at the prologue. It is significant, but I doubt you can really figure out what it means until later on. I suppose readers of GED will get an idea of who it is is talking, but I'm sure that you don't know the whole truth. Only I know the whole truth! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*! I also love showing Mion and Shion's relationship, but nothing in there is twincest. If you say twincest, I will get my Jolteon to thunderbolt you. There is a difference between romantic love and love, so remember that. There are also a lot of other things you should know… but I forget what they are. Ahaha!**

**Some warnings: There will be some graphic violence and I'm often a bit cruel to the characters. Also, this is Higurashi. Enough said.**

**(For those that are wondering about TB, I need to type it up and work out a few plotline things for the future, so it'll be up later. I don't know when later is, but it will be up… later. When I sort those things out.)**

**There are four parts to this story:**

_**Part One: Green-Eyed Demon**_

_**Part Two: The Legend of a Thousand**_

_**Part Three: The Darkest Hours**_

_**Part Four: The Final War**_

**...And the names are subject to change, but not the first and second. That's all you need to know. As I said before, the first part is a complete rewrite of the first part with many changes, and the rest is completely new content, exploring areas GED never went to. So, whether you be a new reader or an old one, I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you! Now, I need to play Pokemon Conquest. I beat Mitsuhide's episode with only his Lapras. HA! ...Okay... Enjoy the ride!**

**~Crimso **


	2. Chapter 1x1: Peaceful Days

**Crimso's Notes v.3**

**Hey hey! So It's been a while, bu I haven't been in a writing mood recently. I went and visited my cousins, but it was a bit boring and I ended up playing Pokemon Conquest the whole time. I UNLOCKED MY HEROINE'S EPISODE! And beat it… and got her to 100% link with her Jolteon! …What am I doing with my life? Well… more on that later. I have another vacation I'm going on two days from now, so I figured I would finish this chapter now because I'm not going to get much time to write.**

**I also started this chapter when I was at my cousin's place. And that was… what… a week and a half ago…**

**Enough with the rambling. EOG begins NOW!**

~~~~X~~~~

_Eyes of Green, Part One: Green-Eyed Demon_

_Chapter One_

~~~~X~~~~

_Tell me, do you wish to hear a story?_

_It's a love story, perhaps the sweetest yet bloodiest one in all of history._

_It's about a woman who fought endlessly for a hundred years for her happiness, even after it was long destroyed._

_It's about a woman who challenged the world for all that she had lost and all that she had wished for._

_It's about a woman who wiped out a thousand of her own kind for an impossible wish._

_I'll warn you, though._

_Despite the countless battles she fought and the gruesome struggles she faced,_

_Her wish was never granted._

~~~~X~~~~

As Hinamizawa crept into its autumn days, the heat died down, leaving the small village at a normal temperature, much to the happiness of the villagers. The warm air seemed to help with the peaceful atmosphere that had been in the village since the horrible incidents that had occurred back at the end of June. Yes, the peaceful atmosphere did make it seem like those horrible days were years and years ago, even though it was only the beginning of September. In reality, those events were only a little more than a two months ago, but no one in the village tried to think about them on a daily basis. All they had to do for now was to enjoy the peace the village had to offer…

"September Fourth, 1983," a voice read out. "It hasn't been all that long since we claimed our peace."

A young girl with blue hair that reached all the way down to her waist stood in front of a calendar, with one hand clutching a crumpled up piece of paper reading the previous date on it. She was smiling to herself as she looked at the number written in big letters on the paper, as well as the month above it. "September fourth," she repeated again. "And even now, it feels unreal to me." She turned around. "Wouldn't you say so?"

Behind her was a mess of three futons on the ground. The sheets were thrown everywhere and night clothing carelessly tossed onto them, some of them not even on the right futon. On the mess of one futon was another young girl around the same age as the other with light purple hair and slightly darker eyes to match. However, the oddest thing about her was the two horns that grew from the sides of her heads. Though many wondered about it, no one bothered to ask her. Perhaps it would reveal a darker side to the girl that no one wanted to uncover after regaining peace.

"Au au, Rika, you do this every single day. You can't spend every morning dwelling on how long it has been since our endless June!" scolded the girl with the horns. "You just have to look at the calendar and think that it's a new day full of new adventure, not our something-th day of happiness!"

The girl—Rika—nodded to herself. "I know, I know… it's just hard and unreal to me. I know that you're thinking the exact same thing as I do when I look at this calendar and pull off another sheet, just like I pulled off the same June sheets of paper over and over again, even long after I had thrown them away."

The girl with the horns who was called Hanyuu wore a frown. "R-Rika! I just think to myself about what kind of adventures we will have today. I try to put what was in the past behind me. Everyone else has done it, why haven't you?"

Rika sighed. "I don't know, Hanyuu. The past still lingers strong in my heart."

Hanyuu got up from the mess beneath her, running to the other girl and slamming her hand down on one of her shoulders with a bright smile plastered all over her face, which startled Rika quite a bit. "Au au! Don't think like that! Rika, tell me, aren't the autumn days great? I can't wait to see what kind of outside games we're going to play today!" The young girl gestured to the window and the leaves that were swaying on the trees just outside. "Look how beautiful it is! Isn't it going to be fun today?"

The blue-haired girl turned to the window, gazing at the swaying trees and the leaves that scattered to the ground. As she did, she smiled to herself a bit. There was always a new adventure every day, and she supposed that Hanyuu was right. The kinds of adventures would change with the season, and now that Hinamizawa was stretching into its autumn days, a new kind of adventure would be waiting for her. Would it be one filled with fun, warmth, games, and joy all around? She certainly hoped so. She just tried not to think about the other kind of adventure, the one that was stained with blood.

…As if that was going to happen again, she told herself. The reason for the hundreds of bloody years she had spent repeating the weeks of June had vanished to who knows where. There was no chance of that reason appearing again to tear apart her happiness. All she had to do now was keep on smiling and not think about a single thing that could go wrong in these next few months that awaited her…

"Hey!" a voice yelled out from the other room. "You guys are being slow! We're going to be late for school and then I'm never going to be able to set up that trap I was telling you about!" Another young girl stepped in the room with an expression of urgency on her face. She had bright yellow hair that was a little disheveled (clearly, it wasn't her top priority) and eyes that reminded Rika of the color of the wine that she would sometimes drink, much to Hanyuu's dismay. She already had her backpack slung over her shoulder and was dressed and ready to go.s "Rika, why are you staring at the calendar for the thousandth time?" she shouted. "Come on, it's not like it's going to come to life and eat you if you stare at if for that long or something. There's a trap waiting to be set up at school!"

Hanyuu smiled towards the other girl. "Satoko, which one is it?" she asked excitedly. "Is it the one with the water? Oh, oh, tell me, tell me, please tell me!" she begged.

Satoko winked. "Ohohohoho!" she laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see." Her expression contorted into a frown as she crossed her arms and stared at her friend across the room. "Unfortunately, you may not be able to see if Rika here won't budge an inch!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Rika as she ran from the calendar and snatched up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder with urgency as the Hanyuu went to do the same exact thing.

As the three of them ran out the door, Rika looked back over her shoulder briefly, staring at the words written on the calendar. September Fourth. So long since tragedy struck… but would it stay away?

She shook her head. She shouldn't worry about that. What were the chances of anything going wrong now?

~~~~X~~~~

Bright rays of sunlight flashed through an open window, shining down on a boy that was lying comfortably and sound asleep within his futon. As the clock ticked minutes and minutes towards the time the boy would have to be at school, he remained sound asleep and oblivious to what little time he had left. It was already late in the morning, and clearly, he would have no time to eat breakfast and just enough to throw on his clothing and run out the door.

It wasn't until around twenty minutes before the start of school that his eyes finally blinked open. The rays of sun instantly hit him directly, causing him to cover his eyes with one of his arms and slowly sit up in this futon. He turned away from the sunlight to look at the wall as he rubbed his eyes, then allowing them to open. With a yawn and a long stretch, the boy stood up on shaky feet and looked towards the clock that was hanging on his wall.

When he saw the time on the clock, his eyes flew open and suddenly, it seemed as if he weren't tired any longer. "Oh crap!" he yelled out. "I'm going to be late! Mion's gonna kill me!" He instantly rushed towards his wardrobe and pulled out his school clothing, quickly changing into them and tossing his nightclothes aside without bothering to pick them up. He scrambled over towards his backpack and stuffed the homework assignment he had been working on inside as fast as he could before he slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Keiichi, you're finally up!" his mother called to him. "I was just going to go wake you up now. Do you want some breakfast?"

The boy—Keiichi—shook his head. "No thanks," he said quickly. "I don't have any time, Mom, sorry! I'm going to get killed if I don't leave right now!"

His mother smiled lightly. "Killed? That seems like a bit of a harsh punishment for being late," she joked. "Just don't get too hungry during the day."

"I had a big dinner yesterday, so it should be fine," he spoke as he ran for the door, then quickly pulling on his shoes and tapping them into place. "I just have to hurry or else. I'll see you after school, Mom!" he called out to her before bursting out the door in a rush.

Keiichi's feet seemed to stomp on the ground and kick up a storm of dirt as he ran down the pathways of Hinamizawa, panic filling his head. All he could think about were the horrors that he would get himself into if he stepped in that classroom just a moment late… He gulped. Not only would he get killed by the teacher, he would probably be murdered ten times over by his friends. It was not a pleasant thought.

_Damn it all! Rena's probably left already and I bet Mion and Shion abandoned me, too! Damn it all! _Keiichi gritted his teeth as he ran towards the usual meeting place, wondering to himself if his friends were even going to be there at all in the first place. He wouldn't put it past them to just leave him behind and go to school, allowing the poor boy to be late and suffer the wrath of his teacher, who obviously hated it when students were late. He had been late several times before, and it was never a pretty sight.

Keiichi found himself running by the spot he usually met his friends at every morning, instantly realizing that no one was there and that his friends had gone on ahead without him. He cursed his bad luck and wished that he hadn't been sleeping so soundly, even if it was quite relaxing. What he would suffer when he walked into the room wasn't worth the amount of sleep he had gotten.

As he scurried down the paths, he increased his speed and thought to himself about how much time he had left. Surely, minutes had passed since he had gone outside, and it was already pretty late when he had left the house. With that in mind, it was likely that class had already started, and that thought made him shudder. The look on his teacher's face would be horrifying to look at, and what his friends would say to him was even scarier…

…Still, he had a bone to pick with them about leaving him behind. Weren't they all supposed to wait for each other? Though a part of him couldn't blame his friends for their actions. Perhaps if he were them, he may have done the same exact thing.

Eventually, the boy stopped in front of the school, and when he did, he took a moment to catch his breath. The moments did not last for very long, though, for almost instantly the boy lunged for the door and dragged himself in, muttering a vow to never sleep in again. Hell, he'd better buy himself an alarm clock for next time.

Grumbling to himself some more, he went down the hall of the schoolhouse and towards one of the rooms within. The school that was in Hinamizawa was much smaller than your average school, with only one classroom that had only a few students in it. The only other rooms that were in the schoolhouse where the nurse's office, the teacher's office, and two bathrooms. There was also an outside area that was mostly empty save for a small flower garden by the only garden shed, but that was about it. Children of all ages were in the one classroom, but most of them were younger than Keiichi. Of course, here, everyone was used to it. It had taken Keiichi a while to get used to the idea of being in a class with children that could even be ten years younger than him, but it wasn't bad. In fact, it was a nice experience, and he even had made friends with some of the younger kids.

Keiichi sighed to himself, placing his hand on the doorknob as he thought about what kind of horror awaited him when he opened the door. Well, it didn't matter now. What was done was done and what would happen would happen. He gulped a little as he pulled the handle down and opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

When Keiichi stepped in the room, perhaps he should have been expecting what had happened. A bucket of ice-cold water cascaded down onto his head, drenching the poor boy completely. The empty bucket then hit him right on the head and fell to the ground with a clatter.

Shrill laughter followed the attack, and the moment Keiichi heard it, he realized what a fool he had been. "Ohohohoho! It looks like my efforts to get here earlier were rewarded! I can't believe that he fell for it again!" shouted out Satoko between her proud laughter, which echoed all throughout the classroom.

Keiichi blinked a few times and looked about. People were out of seats and chatting to their friends, but it appeared as if they had stopped to take a good look at what had just happened. Glancing over to the teacher's desk, Keiichi realized that the teacher wasn't even there yet. He had a good few minutes before class started, and even if they were short and not much, it would mean that had he been slower, he probably would have also made it in time. Finally, how foolish he had been sunk in, and he balled his hands into fists.

"Satoko!" he shouted, pointing a finger towards her. "Y-You…!" For some reason, the boy couldn't find words to shout at the girl, so he remained there, pointing at her with his mouth open as if to shout something.

Satoko placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the stunned boy. "I would think that you would know by now, but I guess not! You fall for it every time! Ohohohohoho!"

Houjou Satoko was a young girl who had lived in Hinamizawa all her life. She had a… complicated… history with her family and parents and ended up all alone. She had found a place, though, living with her two best friends over in a small old house somewhere deeper in the forest of Hinamizawa. She was extremely clever and her favorite thing to do was setting traps for other people. She could easily construct one within a minute. She was also very good at figuring out her opponent in any kind of game and could easily predict their movements and course of action, giving her a way to work around their next movements to her advantage. She was by far one of the smartest girls her age that Keiichi knew.

Keiichi tried to think of something to say back, but he couldn't find any reason to justify his actions without sounding like a fool. Instead, he ignored Satoko all together and looked down at the floor below him, muttering to himself.

It was then that he felt a tiny hand place itself on top of his head, rubbing his brown hair. "Poor, poor thing. If I tell you that you're a good boy, would you feel better?" a small but kind voice spoke out.

Keiichi looked to see Furude Rika reaching her hand out and standing on the tips of her toes in order to reach his head, ruffling his hair. She was smiling at him with the cutest face she could possibly manage, and it nearly melted his heart. Rika was one of the sweetest girls she knew, despite her history. She too had lost her parents and was living with Satoko—who was her best friend—and a relative of hers, and yet, she managed to put it behind her and refused to show any form of tragedy. Of course, there were times were Rika would undergo a strange personality change and become darker, sometimes talking like an adult with knowledge far beyond her age. Those became rarer and rarer with each passing day, though, to the point where Keiichi had nearly forgotten about that all together.

"You're such a good girl, Rika," sighed Keiichi. "Thank you. On the other hand, Satoko here…!" He whipped around to face the young girl, anger in his eyes. "You're just a prankster, aren't you? Suffer from my forehead flick of doom!" He yelled out as he reached over and flicked Satoko gently on the forehead, earning a cry from the young girl.

"Rika, Hanyuu! Keiichi's being mean to me!" she tattled, crying out as if completely innocent. None of that faking fooled Keiichi anymore, though. He knew Satoko well enough to decipher which tears of hers were real and which ones were faked to look sweet and innocent.

Another young girl approached him. "Please don't be mean to Satoko, Keiichi! She was just having fun!" Hanyuu protested, sounding like she actually believed that he was going to severely hurt her friend. "Au au! You know how she is, don't hurt her!"

Keiichi just laughed a bit. "Hanyuu, you know I wasn't going to hurt her," he said with a smile.

Hanyuu smiled a bit as well. "Au! That's our Keiichi."

Furude Hanyuu was a girl who had recently moved here, just three weeks after him. Apparently she was a distant relative of Rika's, but no one had ever heard of her before she had suddenly transferred in during June. She was quite shy at first, and still was quite a bit shy, but she fit in perfectly with the group. For some reason, though, she had two black horns growing from her head. Keiichi never bothered to ask about it because it seemed to be a touchy subject for her, but sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder…

"Doesn't change the fact that Satoko got you, though! Au au!" Hanyuu said with a cheerful giggle before running off.

"Why you…!" Keiichi moved to go chase her, but then Rika took off as well, running to her seat. Satoko too moved to go, but right before she went to join the others in a run, she smirked.

Keiichi blinked at her. "What is it, Satoko?"

Suddenly, the girl whipped out another bucket of water and splashed him right in the face, then beginning to hoot out with laughter. "Ohohohohohoho! I got you again! You fall for it everytime!" she shouted before running off to her seat as fast as she could, not allowing the boy to even react to what she had just done.

Keiichi just sighed, however, and trudged over to his seat, where he plopped himself down and looked at the wood that made up the top of his desk. _How stupid I was… _he thought.

Another loud laugh broke his thoughts. Slowly, Keiichi's eyes traveled up and met with a pair of shining, emerald green eyes that sparkled with amusement. Before him stood a girl with long, green hair that matched the color of her eyes. She kept it tied up in a ponytail that streamed down her back, nearly to her waist. She had her arms crossed underneath her chest and wore a tomboyish, mocking smirk on her face. It was clear who her mockery was directed towards.

"Late again, Kei-chan!" she cried out. "And this is only the thirtieth time since you moved here?"

Keiichi couldn't help but grit his teeth. "Mion!" he shouted, "don't exaggerate! It's only my fifth time being late."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Psh, same thing in my book, and you know, since I am the class president, my book is what counts." She grinned even larger. "The best part is that you didn't even _see_ Satoko's trap coming. After being here for a few months, I'd expect better from you!" She shook her head disapprovingly. "Must be why you're last in our club record, Kei-chan."

Keiichi's face flushed with embarrassment. He too was ashamed that he hadn't seen Satoko's trap coming, but he _was_ in a hurry, so wouldn't that justify his mistake? …Why was he getting so embarrassed about this, anyways? He couldn't let his classmate embarrass him so easily!

"I was in a rush, I wasn't thinking. I would have caught it otherwise," he said, trying to state his point calmly so not to sound provoked. He leaned back in his chair a bit, trying to relax as he hoped to himself that the water would dry quickly. Perhaps it would have been more soothing if the days were nearly as hot as they were back in the summer.

The girl continued to smirk. "Pretty lame excuse there, Kei-chan. You'll have to do better if you want to call yourself a member of my club!"

Keiichi couldn't help but grin just a bit. Next time, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice! "Guess I'll just be more careful next time, huh?" he said, laughing a bit. "I'll make sure I don't fall for again. Don't you doubt me for a second, Sonozaki Mion!"

The girl laughed. "I didn't for a second!" she cried out.

This girl was Sonozaki Mion, perhaps who Keiichi could call his best friend. She was a complete tomboy who loved competition and most certainly a natural born leader. Not only was she class president, but she was also the leader of an afterschool club Keiichi and his friends were a part of, in which they would play games that would normally result in Mion's complete victory by a landslide. There was no one who could defeat her, as far as Keiichi knew. Though she was a year older than him, Keiichi found that he didn't mind all that much, and being in a classroom with many other students who were years apart from him, he quickly grew used to it. He could easily say that she was his best friend without having to worry over little details such as that.

"Hm, I wouldn't be quite so sure about that," a new voice spoke up, breaking into their conversation. As soon as those words came out, a girl appeared right next to Mion, one that mirrored her perfectly save for the fact that she wore a different outfit and that her hair was loose with yellow ribbons tied in the back. "Onee, I do recall him saying something like that last time Satoko dumped a bucket of water on him, and look at him right now!"

Keiichi looked away, remembering that incident. Indeed, something like that had happened, but he was also in a hurry then.

Mion frowned. "You know, Shion, I think you're right there. We have given him quite a few chances…"

The girl smirked. "Shouldn't he get a punishment game as a penalty? Like, for example… how about the kitty maid costume? We haven't used _that_ in a while!" she suggested.

Suddenly, Mion's face broke out into a wild grin. "Heh, you're right, Shion! That's a perfect idea! Good thinking!" She shot the girl a thumbs up, and then the two of them broke into a laugh together.

Keiichi looked down in horror at the thought. For some reason, it appeared as if it were Mion's favorite hobby to torture Keiichi and dress him up in odd outfits. It was by far the most humiliating thing that he had ever gone through, especially with all the village watching him as he paraded down the paths wearing a frilly pink tutu. When he looked up again, he caught the second girl smirking at him with a triumphant stare out of the corner of her eyes. It made Keiichi feel like melting into a pile of dust.

That girl was named Sonozaki Shion, and it was easy to tell that she was Mion's identical twin sister. Though Keiichi met her a few weeks after her sister (and given him quite the shock in the process) he could also say that Shion was a good friend of his. Shion was quite like her sister, sharing her mischievous nature, but she was the girlier one of the sisters. She could do things like wear a short skirt or a dress, which her sister would never dare think of doing. It seemed that her hobby of embarrassing other people, though, was directed more towards Mion than it was him. She would take every chance she could to make fun and embarrass her sister in front of everyone, and surprisingly, it usually worked. Shion was the only one that could achieve that.

"So, Kei-chan, look forward to the next punishment game!" Mion cried out. "You'll have to do that and whatever other punishment game you may get when you lose club activities!"

Keiichi frowned. "_When_ I lose? Don't you mean _if_ I lose?"

Mion shook her head. "No, I meant what I said, Kei-chan. The results are already inevitable."

Keiichi scowled, muttering to himself that there was a chance that he could win. Mion and Shion just laughed at him and continued chatting to each other about different embarrassing costumes they could throw him in, with Shion slipping in a remark here and there to cause her sister to fluster for a few moments. He didn't dare listen, though. He didn't want to know what kind of horrors would await him. Grumbling, Keiichi put his head down on the table and wondered when class would start and end his torture. Maybe Mion and Shion will forget over class time…

"Are you two planning Keiichi's punishment game outfit again?" a voice from a seat over spoke. Keiichi glanced over to the desk on his right, where a teenage girl with short, orange hair sat. In addition to that, she had blue eyes that were similar to the shade Keiichi had, but perhaps a bit lighter. She appeared to be a bit younger than Mion and Shion, and around Keiichi's age, though he was taller than she was. She was wearing a small smile on her face as she looked towards the three friends. "Without me, too?"

Mion frowned. "Awh, Rena, you can help too, but Shion and I had the greatest idea ever."

"Share!" the younger girl said.

Shion smirked. "Cat maid outfit. Of course, it's a little short for Kei-chan, but not that that matters at all, right?"

Something in the girl's eyes sparked as she envisioned that very image of the boy wearing a frilly, cute maid's outfit that was just a little bit low cut and clearly not meant for someone of his size or shape (or gender, for that matter). "Hau… Keiichi-kun in a maid's outfit… So cute! I want to take it home!" she declared loudly as she was caught up in that image.

For a moment, Keiichi was startled and braced himself for an incoming attack, but Rena did not pounce on him or anything of that sort.

Shion simply smiled. "Well, I don't know if you would call it cute, but it is pretty hilarious…"

The girl's name was Ryuuguu Rena, and she had moved to Hinamizawa a year before Keiichi had, but had apparently lived there before and moved away. She was slightly younger than him at fifteen, but again, they were still good friends and age difference was ignored. She was a fun girl who was kind and caring. Keiichi remember her being very sweet to him when he moved in. Another known fact about Rena was her obsession for all things cute. Whenever she spotted or thought of something cute, she would go into something the club called "take-it-home mode" where she was practically indestructible and would grab the object (or person) that she found cute. The younger girls had gotten used to it very quickly.

It was just then that the teacher stepped into the classroom, calling out for Mion to start the class off. As she did, everyone returned to their seats. However, Keiichi was barely listening to what the teacher and Mion were saying. All he could think about was how much fun he had, even though he was now soaking wet and had been splattered by water twice in a row without even expecting it. Each day in Hinamizawa was like this, and every single day just seemed to be even more fun than the last. Hopefully that meant he was in for some really fun club activities today…

He smiled at the thought. Things in Hinamizawa truly were peaceful, and the peace was here to stay.

~~~~X~~~~

"…Hinamizawa, huh?"

A man sat at a table, looking down at a letter held in his hands. He simply smirked as he read the contents of it, murmuring a bit to himself. "It's been so long since I've heard news about Hinamizawa… and to think that these events occurred in June. I wonder why I'm just receiving this news now…"

Behind him was another man, who seemed to be a lot shorter than the other but most likely around the same age. "It's the first I've heard of it too. I had nearly forgotten about our project in Hinamizawa. It's been so long since that failed…" He strained his neck to take a closer look at the letter the other man held in his hand. "Takahashi was the one who sent this in, yes?"

The bigger man nodded but said nothing as he continued to stare at the letter, deep in thought.

After a few moments of silence, the man standing up finally spoke. "…Youichi-sensei… what are you going to do?"

It took a few more moments of silence before the man responded or made any other movements. He remained perfectly still with the same expression on his face, carefully scanning the letter. Finally, he dropped it, allowing it to drift to the table. "I think…" A smirk appeared on his face. "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"Youichi-sensei?"

"Nakamura… tell my daughter I must speak with her."

~~~~X~~~~

**Crimso's Corner V.4**

**That took way too long, I'm sorry. Anyways, I was visiting my cousins for a bit. It was a reunion for the most part on my mom's side of the family (not my grandparents, though) but no one there is my age and the adults are often just talking to adults, so it's boring for me and there's not much to do, so I end up playing Pokemon Conquest all day. I made so much progress… Ahaha. Plus, my aunt is the most pleasant person to be around. She makes trips very stressful… sigh.**

**I'm going to be taking a trip with my mom and my little sister to another city for a while. It will be fun! But I don't think I can update, sorry. Updates are going to be slow due to school starting soon as well.**

…**Wait, did I just say that? No, I didn't. What is this school you speak of? I don't know anything about it! I don't, really. IT DOESN'T EXIST, ALL RIGHT?**

***cough* *cough*. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's just an introduction to the characters, though. Club activities will be next and then more things, yay. We get into the plot much faster than in GED and there will probably be a "Chapter Seven Plot Twist" depending on how long it takes. I just need to figure that out when I write.**

**Until we meet again.**

**~Crimso**

**P.S: (The prologue and the thing there at the top isn't supposed to make sense right now, by the way. Don't worry or anything if you don't get what it means in relation to all this/Higurashi in general. GED readers may have a clue).**


	3. ANOTHER UPDATE FROM THE AUTHOR!

**~~THIS IS ANOTHER UPDATE BUT NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE, SADLY. PLEASE READ!~~**

**Hi! This is Crimso for all the people who thought I died. No, I didn't. I wasn't Raxacoricofallapatorius either. It's a bit of a trashy planet. Not very nice. The people there are green and use human suits to blend in with humanity whenever they visit Earth. It's really a nasty sight, to say the least. Just the other day, I was on Akhenaten. The sentient sun tried to kill everyone. It wasn't pretty. A leaf saved the day.**

**Okay, that's enough messing around. In all seriousness, I realized that there are probably people out there who think I've given up or perhaps even think I've killed myself or something. I haven't. I try. I keep trying. But school has been tough for me and with Finals coming up, things haven't been much easier. My grades are crap. The only reason why I haven't been thrown out of my school yet is because my teachers and the administration just know I'm not having the best year and that I'm really smart, actually (is that true? I don't know). **

**My grades may be crap, but everything else has been better. The tension in my family has calmed down, for the most part. Things were getting very tricky economically and it was scaring the crap out of us, and honestly it still scares the crap out of me, but I don't think the situation is as bad as I thought it was. It's bad, but not as bad. My little sister is still an obnoxious little brat, but when isn't she? I've been getting along well in school now. I still hate pretty much everyone around me, and spend my school day sitting in classes full of shouting, screaming kids who I can't stand, but I've gotten closer and more socially involved in my group of friends. They're great people. I don't feel lonely anymore.**

**Will I write again? Maybe not this year. Will I write again next year? I will try. But next year is going to be worse, but I'm hoping that since I can start off on a better note, I will be able to pull it together. Should you still be looking forward to EOG? Yes, please. If you've still been thinking about it and hoping for an update after all this time, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you. it means a lot of me that you like my writing.**

**Honestly? I haven't been with the Higurashi fandom much. Oh wait, that's not completely accurate. I haven't been with ANY anime/manga fandom recently. I haven't watched a single anime since Fate/Zero ended and well, I have no idea if there's any new anime coming out or whatever because I barely check up and get that information anymore. I've been watching English TV shows, both British and American. My friends in real life really love that stuff, so I've been doing it for them and myself. Has anyone ever watched ****_Supernatural? _****I've been watching it because my friends love it. Anyways, if you like EOG and demons and whatnot, Supernatural is great because it's about demons, ghosts, monsters, and all that. The reason why I'm saying this is because it's been motivating me to start working on this again. I just miss writing about demons. It's not an amazing show or anything, but it's very interesting and I recommend it if you like that sort of thing. Anyways, that show is eight seasons long with twenty-two forty minute episodes per season so you can see what I've been doing with my free time as of recently.**

**I've continued to plan some of EOG since I've started watching it. But really, most of my attention has been towards other shows. I still love Higurashi! It just hasn't been the number one thing on my mind. It's just been crazy around my life. So much homework, so many responsibilities, so many things happening in the world, so many people I'm around who I hate... On the bright side, we did rescue another kitten. She's black. She's named Scout and she's just the sweetest little thing in the whole world. She loves to cuddle and apparently I once fell asleep hugging her. **

**But now I'm going on about stuff you don't care about. **

**I just want to let you know I'm alive and haven't forgotten about you guys, and I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you. I have not been on FF recently. The reason for this is that I'm sort of into another series now that has it's own fan fiction website, so I use that one instead because the work there is massively better. I want to write again. I hope I can again. But just not until Finals are done and over with.**

_**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER: PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS OR WHATEVER! I WILL RESPOND TO YOUR MESSAGES OR AT LEAST TRY TO.**_

**~Crimso the Demon Cab Driver**


End file.
